ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Soto
Soto is a minor antagonist in Finding Nemo and the main antagonist in the 2021 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Marlin. He was the leader of a barracuda pack (and a piranha) that consisted of Diego the piranha, Zeke, Oscar, and Lenny. He is a true apex predator, because of his sharp teeth, speed, and strength. He is based on the villainous character from Ice Age with the same name. Biography Soto was the strongest in his pack, earning him the title of pack leader. Leading his pack in hunts, Soto formed attack plans and was driven by a twisted sense of justice, choosing to pursue the fish away out of attack. He always eats fish and shares it with his pack. Personality Soto is an evil barracuda and a bloodthirsty violent and scary carnivore who likes to hunt fish down with his pack. After they kill the fish, they share it together. He also protected his pack from other predators and even eats predators smaller than him (except for Diego). Appearances Finding Nemo The barracuda is seen in the beginning of the film as it looks at Marlin and Coral. Coral sees her eggs and rushes to protect them. The moment she moves, the barracuda attacks. Marlin tries to help Coral, but the barracuda knocks Marlin unconscious and eats Coral's eggs, except one that later becomes Nemo. Finding Marlin Soto returns in the 2021 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Marlin, and is the main antagonist of the film. At the beginning of the film (not the scenes with Baby Marlin), Soto declared that he himself would kill off Marlin's wife, Coral, and her eggs. Soto and his trusted lieutenant Diego stood one evening, watching the fish who are playing. Soto remarked to Diego that Coral would be "joining them for lunch", attributing their plan to take Coral and eat her. Soto then ordered Diego to alert the others for an attack at noon. The next afternoon, Soto and the others attacked the reef after he slapped Marlin back into the anemone, and Diego went into the room with Coral's eggs and tried to find Coral, but she swam away after hiding a damaged egg, and Diego chased her, but she swam to the bottom of the ocean. The attack failed and the pack was forced to flee from the reef, with Soto angry to hear that Diego had lost Coral. Just then, a crowd of fish tried attacking Soto and they eat Coral's eggs (except Nemo). In the present day, Diego was wandering until he ran into Marlin and is that how they met. The twosome get captured by humans and are taken into the Marine Life Institute. Later, Soto is angry to hear that Diego is captured, so he sends his pack in order to find Diego. Eventually, Soto's pack, went to the Open Ocean exhibit and Soto sent out two from the pack, Oscar and Zeke, to deliver a message to Diego, who was accompanied by a clownfish named Marlin, who has just reunited with his wife Coral. Soto sent them to tell Diego to return to them. Diego, in response, told them to inform Soto that he'd bring two clownfish. Soto and his pack reached the ocean quickly, planning to ambush the clownfishes, but Soto's pack was getting somewhat too enthusiastic, with Zeke going on about how he would separate the clownfish meat with Lenny, another member of Soto's pack, about to angrily bite Zeke, but Soto stopped him, ordering him to save his energy. Clownfishes, Soto said, can go down easily: the pack would have to back the clownfishes into a corner to cut off its retreat and upon having the fish trapped, Soto would go in for the clown fish's throat. At the ocean with the five clownfish, octopus, blue tang, and some other fish, Diego regrouped with his pack and met with Soto, who expressed that he was beginning to worry about Diego, but expressed his approval at Diego's efforts, which had paid off. Unbeknownst to Soto, however, Diego had sided with Marlin and the gang to save the his clownfish friends and escape unharmed. more coming soon! Do not edit this page until I get back! Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Disney Villains